


诱（下）

by Sweetbuns_Mily



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbuns_Mily/pseuds/Sweetbuns_Mily





	诱（下）

诱【下】

 

“呜…有…有谦？”

BamBam吃痛地睁大了双眼，一双溢出水汽的眼睛楞楞地望向金有谦。

最不能招惹的，就是忍耐已久的人。

惹急了，后果可是要成正比的。

恰巧——金有谦偏偏就是这种最惹不得，耐心又极为上等的人。

更巧的是，他的底线更是出尔反尔地说破就破。

“有胆子给我下药？”

只是耳畔滑过一声轻笑的一瞬，下一秒擂台主场就被迫交手，BamBam失重地被压到了床上，小脸煞白煞白的。

柔软的床垫再次深深陷了下去，昭示着地盘的那人挑了挑眉，轻易跪坐压制在他身上。

“有胆子把我绑起来？”

金有谦勾着薄唇，颇为炫耀地把本该束缚在他手脚上的绳子拿到BamBam眼前晃了晃。

解铃还须系铃人，不过他自己解开了，就得让系铃人自食其果了。

冷白修长的手指灵活一转，把一股截绳瞬间绑在了身下人更较纤细的手腕上，带着灼热温度的指腹逗弄地滑过手腕下裸露战栗的肌理。

“还有胆子叫别人来？”

BamBam猛地摇头，想要辩解什么，却因为被绑住后心虚得惊出一身冷汗，双唇只是害怕地颤了颤，什么都说不出，一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛求饶地望着金有谦。

“最后还不想负责？”

金有谦却当这幼兔般惹怜的眼神不存在，眼底的笑意加深一道，一句话落下，双手就顺着松垮的浴袍落到一处。

循循往下，落在了起伏混乱的单薄胸膛，隔着纤维布料摩挲着，筋骨分明的手不知往哪儿突然用力一捻，身下禁锢着的身子立马难耐地弓起。

“呜！”

一声从未有过的惊喘声脱口而出，像是不敢相信那是自己发出的，BamBam下意识把头埋进被窝里，紧紧咬住了自己的下唇，整个人被羞意染红了全身，没用勇气抬头去看金有谦的脸色。

不让看，金有谦偏就要惹到他哭出来。

“胆子挺大啊BamBam…”

手指钳住小巧的下颚，把那张憋得通红的小脸面向自己翻了过来。

来自异国天然成画的眉眼，殷红得不需要再施任何粉黛就能勾人心魄，水汽荡漾的眸子里满是不知所措，却恰恰让人忍不住狠狠要命地欺负，饱满柔嫩的双唇犹如甘汁甜美的果实，此刻鲜红得被贝齿咬得欲破。

而这一幕直直落在金有谦调笑的眼里。

惊得他神色一顿，下腹一股火立马烧得他神智泯灭。

“宝贝，看来你这药的确下得够狠啊…”

只是一刻的失神，下一秒嘴角便再度勾起，宛如绝世艺术品的脸如果想要让人沦陷，随便一勾便是。

“我…我…唔…”

BamBam盯着金有谦的脸耳骨一下通红，颤颤打开的双唇也只能结巴道，可还没等他回神，压在身上的人突然俯身而下，在BamBam震惊不已的眼神中——

金有谦选择了一个火热至极的吻给身下的小白兔当做礼物。

到底还是个雏，从头顶到脚趾，连整颗心都是，却有胆子下药，倒是没胆子干。

一边缠着那边略微躲闪的软舌不让跑，唇舌间湿热无比的温度把那人求饶的道道呜咽声直接融化在了两人的嘴里，另一边缓缓睁开蝶羽般浓密的睫翼，看着BamBam正要哭不哭地红着眼望向自己，一脸的不知道该怎么办，金有谦忍不住笑了。

感情这是把小白兔吓过头了。

金有谦整个胸膛都覆在了BamBam的上身，确切的来说，应该是他的手撑着身下的柔韧细腰一把送到了自己怀里，两人紧紧相贴的胸膛染上了同样的火热温度，BamBam的脑子里一时空白，分不清那是他自己的心跳太快，还是金有谦的。

“乖，把眼睛闭上，好好回应我…”

金有谦眼里带着笑意，一手轻轻覆在了BamBam的眼睛上，唇瓣贴在他娇艳欲滴的饱满双唇上，加了些让人心头酥痒的力道，摩挲覆碾地轻声哄道。

BamBam甚至觉得被下药的那个是他自己才对，湿红着双眼感受着金有谦缓缓深入自己的吻，忘记了思考，忘记了追寻这个吻的意义，如同被扔进了一个没有空气的火炉，酥得他整个人都要化掉了。

“呜…要…要化掉了…”

手腕被绑着，双手也被金有谦握在手心里，十指相扣着，BamBam喘不过气，只得难受地把身子向上顶了顶，下意识在金有谦的身上蹭了蹭，被缠住的唇舌含糊不清地说道。

而金有谦却是浑身猛地一颤。

这下真是过火了，偏偏BamBam这一蹭就蹭到了一个最撩拨不起的地方。

硬生生把那股直窜心头的火憋了下去，下腹涨得生疼。

金有谦有些泄火地用力咬了口BamBam的下唇，总算肯放开那已经被折磨得红肿水色的唇瓣。

“别担心，不会化掉的。”

要是现在就化掉了，那待会岂不是要哭得骨头都直接酥得化成水了？

“倒是有个地方该化得湿掉了…”

金有谦眼神不明地轻笑道。

向后一退便直接坐了起来，指尖一用力，瞬间把身下的BamBam也带起来跪坐在了他的腿上，松垮的浴袍被这一弄，彻底垮到了腰间，露出大片蜜色娇嫩的肌肤，勾人食欲的锁骨颈项，圆润可口的肩头，往下便是两颗羞涩从未被人采撷过的小果实，渐渐染上粉意的线条分明肌理，顺着柔韧腰际间的两条人鱼线往下，诱人遐想的禁地若隐若现。

下一秒修长滑嫩的双腿就被强行分开的，贴上了金有谦的两腰侧，小腹以下的部位紧紧挨着他双腿间。

像是被什么东西突然烫到了，BamBam顿时一颤就要向后逃，金有谦却一手轻轻松松把他给提了回来，另一手覆在他裸露的后腰上，用力一按，直接把两人最为敏感隐私的部位牢牢贴在了一起，许久没能得到舒解的硬物被这么一碰，更加流氓性质地再硬上了几分。

金有谦微微仰起头闷哼一声，BamBam却彻底成了只惊吓过度的小白兔。

“有…有…有谦…”

那人身下的火热直直顶着自己，就算再是个傻白甜的雏也都知道什么意思，况且BamBam又不傻，就连该想的不该想的，全都想过了，天天翻来覆去想着的就是怎么把金有谦吃干抹净，这时候又怎么可能不懂？

只是比起演说家规划家，到底还是只没有干过实战的小白兔，就算知道了，也只是吓到不敢相信。

“只许你想，不许我想？”

金有谦挑眉盯着一脸震惊的BamBam笑道，手依旧按在他的腰后，自己也主动贴了上去，用火热挺硬的部位去磨蹭怀里人底裤里的那处半软敏感，如同昭示着自己的存在，让他不得不信服。

“啊…”

本就敏感不已得地方相互磨蹭着，都说擦枪必走火，更别说面前还是日思夜想的人，没几下，一声惊喘出口，BamBam立马就全身发颤直接瘫软在了金有谦的怀里，被挑拨的那处热度直线攀升，浴袍下的单薄底裤渗出了些许湿意，早已察觉到这样的变化，金有谦眼底的笑意，不言而喻。

“呜！我…你…”

总得欺负到哭才好。

金有谦一边想着一边伸出手灵活探进了BamBam的底裤里，直接握住那团被束缚着的火热极富技巧性地揉弄摩挲。

小白兔红着眼睛你我你我了半天也没能凑出一句话，最后被金有谦抚弄得彻底软了腰，几声难耐的叫声都染上了哭腔。

“BamBam你听好了，我很早就想这么做了。”

“所以…别怕我…”

金有谦突然伸手抬起了BamBam潮红的脸，让他与自己平视，那双眼里清澈光亮却像是极力忍耐着什么，不等BamBam理清一团乱的脑袋，他就开口沉声坚定道：

“BamBam你听好了，我很早就想这么做了。”

“所以…别怕我…”

BamBam觉得他不但被下药了，还在做白日梦。

整个脑袋更乱了，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，晕乎乎地用一双水汽蒙蒙的眸子瞪着金有谦，眼睛都不敢眨，生怕眨一下人就跑了。

直到面前那人轻笑出声，熟悉的气息和湿热的舌尖再度霸道地探进来时，他才回神抓住最后一丝理智。

“唔…”

这次金有谦吻得更加用力，似乎想要把怀中人直接吞入腹中，BamBam被他缠得下唇发麻，舌根发酸，但还是记得金有谦之前说过的话，乖乖闭上了眼睛，以及最后终于鼓起勇气，像是要验证什么，不知所措的舌尖主动缓缓探前，触及到金有谦后便讨好生涩地学着他的动作缠了上去。

只是验证的结果太出乎BamBam的意料。

在他缠上去的一瞬间，金有谦就像埋伏猎物已久的饿狼，简直火热到要把BamBam当场化成一滩水。

心意相通后，虽然不知道怎样才能取悦对方，但下意识在金有谦怀里自觉放软了腰肢，甚至主动坐在他的腿间，再次模仿着他之前的动作，亲昵地蹭了蹭他身下的硬物。

“啊…”

BamBam下身敏感还在金有谦手里伺候着，这一蹭蹭得金有谦倒吸一口冷气，手上的力道也忍不住加重，突如其来的重力也激得BamBam低吟了一声，只是那道诱人至极的声音很快就被融在两人的嘴里。

金有谦微微睁开了眼，看着紧紧闭着眼正专注配合讨好他的BamBam，瞧着那眼角彻底晕成了惑人的殷红。

嘴角不可察觉地翘了翘，原本覆在细韧腰际的手悄悄移到了不远的床头柜上，在上面取下了一个透明的小罐子。

BamBam的双手被绑着抵在金有谦的胸前，接吻的时候倒是有些挡事，闭着的双眼上眉头蹙了蹙，干脆推开了身前的人，紧紧相缠的舌尖退了出来，就在金有谦疑惑微恼的时候，那双手直接抬起来挂在了他的颈后，下一秒那主动退开的双唇却是自己主动再次覆了上来，主动探进他的唇缝间，舌尖羞涩邀请着他。

金有谦眉尾一挑，笑着回应了过去，两人这下是彻底贴在了一起，吻得如胶似漆。

房间里的温度越来越高，喘息声也渐渐溢满。

在底裤里撩拨的那只手也渐渐不安分起来。

灵活修长的手指离开了那处火热的敏感，一路沿着大腿根部细腻柔嫩的肌理滑了过去，寻到那臀间的私密之处，灼热的指腹轻轻按压了上去。

“呜！有谦…”

“啊…”

正被金有谦吻得神经发麻，身后那处异常的触碰突然惊得BamBam推开了金有谦，一下从他怀里正坐了起来。

而这一坐，却是直接将那穴口的手指主动吞入了一节，一道引得人下腹胀痛的呻吟忍不住滑出。

“抱歉了，让你来的话搞不好今晚我就得进医院。”

金有谦笑着安抚地吻了吻BamBam的嘴角。

世上哪儿有小白兔吃荤的道理？

金有谦可不想这到嘴的兔肉飞了，再说了，明显BamBam更适合做被吃的美味。

“我…”

看着两人差异明显的体型，小白兔有些泄气地垂了垂头，只得欲言又止。

“啊！有谦！你在干…”

正当BamBam准备乖乖接受现实的时候，金有谦原先探在穴口中的手指突然抽了出来，下一秒带着冰凉触感的另一个手指直直送了进去，激得BamBam下意识收紧了内壁，却是将那根手指含得更深。

“当然是干你啊。”

金有谦歪着脑袋无辜笑道，还把那瓶小罐子送到BamBam面前晃了晃，意思不言而喻。

BamBam一看见那罐子，就瞬间羞红了脸，那是他自己准备的，本来是打算给金有谦用的，结果却是用到了他自己身上…

“你的东西，我可不会和你抢。”

带着热度的轻笑覆在耳旁，BamBam把头埋在金有谦颈窝里，忍不住下腹一紧，修长的双腿夹住了他精挺的腰。

看着怀里的小白兔自暴自弃地干脆乖乖任由自己摆弄，金有谦笑着吻了吻BamBam有些汗湿的耳发。

“该化掉的是这里…”

随着身后私密处缓缓摩挲试探的手指，尚未适应的紧致肉壁无法控制地缠上去，断断续续的喘息闷哼从隐忍的嘴里发出。

不知道过了多久，原本粉嫩的穴口已经湿泞不堪，被抽转轻轻带出穴肉也染上了殷红，直到三根手指已经能够适应，金有谦忍得两鬓布满了汗。

感觉到身后的动作减缓，BamBam有些疑惑地抬头看了眼金有谦，却看见他极力忍耐的表情，心尖狠狠一抽，心疼地吻上了他蹙起的眉间。

“进来…”

实在说不出什么露骨的话，带着羞意的声音却是又软又糯，甜得腻人。

金有谦被这么一刺激，彻底忍不住了。

手指瞬间抽了出来，BamBam浑身颤了颤，被撩拨许久后的密处突然失去了玩弄，下意识就想去缠住那手指，却没能留住，惹得穴口小幅度地张合着。

“啊…”

直到那火热至极的硬物抵在湿泞的穴口处，BamBam忍不住追逐着坐了下去，过大的顶端立马就顺着湿滑的水意探了进去，感觉到比手指更加能取悦的东西，湿热的肉壁立刻缠了上去，从未有过的异样感让BamBam紧紧抱住金有谦，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

被紧致湿热的肉壁这么一缠，金有谦也不好受。

一边托着BamBam挺翘的臀肉，一边缓缓顶入。

BamBam低吟喘息着尽力想要适应金有谦的进入，可是他的那处太过天赋异禀。

等到他那小得可怜的地方把那火热吞到底时，两人已经是汗湿淋淋。

金有谦再次抬起了BamBam的脸，那双如同耀石的双眼深深望着他，然后深深吻了上去。

“唔…嗯…”

在缠着BamBam唇舌的同时，金有谦还不忘九浅一深地顶弄着，在最深的地方用力冲撞，在敏感柔嫩的穴口反复碾磨，激得怀里人不停地战栗呜咽。

当他蹭到内壁的某一处时，BamBam浑身明显一颤，夹在他腰间的双腿也更加用力，化在嘴里的呻吟喘息也突然加重。

金有谦眼底的笑意加深，一手搂着BamBam的后腰，一手先见之明地按住了身下他溢出几滴液体的硬物。

“等我一起。”

金有谦咬着BamBam鲜红欲破的嘴唇低声道。

下一秒他便挺腰用力地直直往内壁极为敏感的那处撞。

“啊！不…不要…呜…”

BamBam被突如其来的快感激得双眼瞬间一片水色，嘴里的呻吟还来不及出口，就被金有谦要命的顶撞弄得双眼失神。

后穴狠狠抽插的水声滋滋作响，被一次次带出的穴肉和湿意，显得糜烂不堪，那里太过湿热，BamBam感觉这次自己整个人是真的要化掉了。

“呜…”

被欺负得瘫软在金有谦胸前快哭出来的时候，一个用力深深的顶弄，让BamBam再也忍不住呜咽出声，金有谦也似乎到了极限，手背上的青筋暴起，松开了BamBam身下的束缚，双手抓住他柔韧的腰侧便是一次次要命的冲刺。

“啊——”

当过度灼热刺烫的液体射入后穴深处时，BamBam只觉眼前白光闪过，没想到被金有谦狠狠操得直接射了出来，随后便脱力地彻底软在了对方怀里，一身香汗水色诱人，自然也没注意到金有谦眼底还未褪去的笑意。

“有…有谦…”

没过多久，小白兔突然不敢置信地睁大了双眼。

因为他感觉到还埋在自己身体里的那天赋异禀的家伙…又慢慢站了起来…

这次BamBam是真的快哭出声了。

而金有谦却又只当没看见，痞痞朝他一笑，伸手又把小白兔给压到了床上。

等了这么多年的兔肉，不多吃几顿怎么能饱呢？


End file.
